Through Their Years
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were friends through-out their years at Hogwarts. As time went on they devolped feelings for each other. From their first encounter to their first kiss this story catches glimpes inside their years at Hogwarts and beyond. One-shot.


Through Their Years

Rose Weasley was terrified. She was about to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Anxiety was pushing through her veins and no matter how many times she assured herself that it was going to be OK she still couldn't fight her nerves. She had been told by everyone she knew that had gone or was going to Hogwarts that it was an amazing place; her mom, her dad, Hugo-her brother, James-her cousin, Teddy Lupin, and many other cousins. She believed them, but she was still worried. Rose glanced at her cousin Albus Potter. He looked just as worried as she felt.

_What house will I be sorted into?_ Rose wondered, _What house do I want to be sorted into?_

Rose was jerked out of her thoughts by her father-Ronald Weasley- telling her to stay away from...someone. Rose had been admiring the Hogwarts Express while her father had talking. Her mother- Hermione Weasley- shook her head at her husband's antics. Before anyone could point out anything else about whoever she shouldn't hang out with and whatnot, the loud train whistle signaled the sign that they needed to get onto the train. After they said their good-byes, Rose followed her brother and cousins onto the train. James and Hugo walked purposefully towards the back of the train with Rose and Albus trailing behind worried that they wouldn't be welcome with their older siblings.

"Are you two coming?" asked Hugo when he noticed they were trailing behind.

Rose and Albus quickened their pace so that they could sit with their siblings. Eventually, they reached a cart towards the back of the train where they sat down.

"What's Hogwarts like?" asked Albus.

"Supermegaawesomefoxyhot," replied James.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?"

"It's fun. I enjoy myself there. The classes are nice. Quidditch is AWESOME. And my house family is cool," Hugo explained.

"I wonder what house I'll be in..." Albus said.

"Slytherin," coughed James.

"What's wrong with being in Slytherin?" asked Albus, "Dad told me that Severus Snape was in Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man he ever knew."

Rose looked at her cousin with a strange look on her face.

"Have you heard of-," started James before there was a small knock on the door.

"It's open," shouted Hugo loudly.

"Um," a small boy with blonde hair said once he open the door, "Do you mind if I sit in here? There's no room anywhere else."

"No, of course not!" Hugo gestured for the boy to join them in the cart, "I'm Hugo, by the way. Hugo Weasley."

" Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," replied Scorpius.

The name rang a bell in Rose's head, but she ignored it.

"Bond. James Bond," James said putting on a pair of sunglasses dramatically.

Scorpius looked at James like he thought he had gone crazy.

"..."

"Actually, I'm James Potter."

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"And I'm Albus Potter."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Hugo, James, Rose, and Albus," Scorpius said still looking like he slightly regretted picking the cabin to sit in.

There was an awkward silence between the five kids before the trolley lady broke it by offering the kids some treats from the trolley cart.

James instantly brightened, "Two of everything! They can share with me."

The trolley lady smiled, "Just like your father."

She handed the boy some of the stuff before continuing to push the cart off in the distance.

As soon as she was gone, James began to stuff his face with the chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, and many other of the delicacies. He tosses a box of chocolate frogs towards Hugo, every flavor beans towards Albus, chocolate frogs towards Rose, and every flavor beans towards Scorpius.

Scorpius looked quite awkward whenever he caught it, "Thanks."

"No problem," James said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Rose, who was somewhat uncoordinated, missed the box of chocolate frogs and they hit her in the face.

"Are you alright?" asked Scorpius who has noticed her mishap.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," replied Rose who was used to getting hit in the head by objects that she was supposed to dodge or catch. She wasn't a big fan of Quidditch because of it.

"That was disgusting," said Hugo after putting a suspicious green colored one into his mouth.

"What did it taste like?" asked Scorpius who was starting to loosen up.

"I think it was...asparagus."

"That's just gross."

Their conversations continued like that until they pulled up to Hogwarts and they had to leave the train.

Once Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were on the boat that the first years were supposed to ride towards the castle, Rose's anxiety came back.

Will I even be in the same house as anyone I already know? wondered the young girl.

After the boat ride, Professor Clam (the head of Ravenclaw house) told them about the Sorting Hat and how they would get sorted. She led the first years into the Great Hall and had them stand in a line while they waited for their names to be called. "Abbot, Ray" got sorted into Ravenclaw first. After a while they eventually reached "Malfoy, Scorpius" who was placed into Slytherin.

Rose was silent. She had thought that today was the start of a friendship between her, Albus, and Scorpius. She wondered if the house he had been sorted into changed anything. Rose hoped that it wouldn't.

"Potter, Albus!" called Professor Clam.

"Gryffindor!" called out the Sorting Hat.

Albus proudly walked over to the cheering table. Rose held her breath as her name drew nearer and nearer.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose didn't know how she did it, but she forced her feet to walk over to the pedestal where the hat sat.

_'Hmmm, you would prosper in Ravenclaw'_ said the Sorting Hat in Rose's ear, _'But you would also do well in Gryffindor. I think you'd do best in.._."GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose felt her face break out into a huge smile while she ran towards the Gryffindor table. She felt hands pat her back and she knew that she was going to love her house family.

* * *

Despite their separate houses, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius ended up being great friends. And, of course, ended up causing boatloads of trouble. James and Hugo often helped the younger three out, too.

In their first year, the three managed to make their way into the Forbidden Forest after hours, stumble across the home of a large monster, before getting lost.

"Where are we?" asked Albus quietly.

"I don't know," replied Scorpius worriedly.

"Look!" Rose exclaimed, "I can see the castle!"

She broke off into a room followed by Scorpius and Albus. They were so happy to be leaving the first they barely noticed where they were going and ran straight into Professor Longbottom -head of Gryffindor house. He has strange expression on his face. He looked like he either wanted to laugh or shake his head.

"Just like your parents," he muttered with a smile, "Always getting in trouble."

"Hello, Professor," Albus said with a nervous smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Professor Longbottom said with a smile.

Rose saw Albus frown. Professor Longbottom often visited their parents during Christmas and when he was there he called Albus "Albus" and not "Mr. Potter".

After fifty points being taken away from Gryffindor and twenty-five from Slytherin a couple of detentions, and letter to their parents, the three were allowed to go back to their dorms. And that was the beginning of their trouble making.

* * *

There was still house rivalry between Scorpius and the other four, but it wasn't as noticeable as it was between other Slytherins and Gryffindors. They're parents all knew they were friends and though Ron and Harry were horrified at the idea their wives assured them to approve the relationship of the three. Draco and Astoria on the other hand, not only approved of the friendship, but encouraged it. Draco didn't want his son to be judgmental like he was at his son's age.

* * *

It was in their fourth year that Scorpius and Rose first kissed.

"What did you say the third property toad tongues has in Potions?" whispered Scorpius trying to see Rose's paper.

"No!" exclaimed Rose before she got shushed by the librarian. She pulled her paper closer to her, "Try to do it yourself!"

The blonde haired boy leaned closer to her while trying to grab the parchment out of her hands. They were shushed again. Rose covered her face with her hand trying to quiet her giggles. Before they could get shushed again, Rose gathered up her books and quills before dashing out of the library with Scorpius right behind her.

"Come on, Rose!" Scorpius said while she kept her parchment just out of his reach, "I really can't remember!"

"No!" Rose said giggling again.

Scorpius pouted.

"Still no."

Scorpius sighed dramatically, "I guess I'll have to fail Potions. I'll be a disgrace to my family. My dad's godfather was one of the best Potions teachers ever and Potion's was my dad's best subject. And-."

"Oh, put a sock in it," replied Rose huffily while Scorpius slumped up against a wall dramatically.

"You'll let me use it?" replied Scorpius perking up automatically.

"Um, yeah...no," Rose replied calmly.

"Please?"

"No."

Scorpius seemed to decide that pleading wasn't doing anything for him and went back to trying to grab it from her.

"Scorpius!" cried Rose, but she was smiling widely.

Scorpius grabbed Rose in his arms and tried to grab the paper from her. She still struggled and he picked her up off the floor.

"Scorpius! Put me down!" laughed the Weasley.

"Um, yeah...no," Scorpius said repeating her words from earlier.

"Put me down!"

"Will you give me the answer?"

"Never!"

"Then I won't put you down."

Rose sighed and struggled again. Scorpius walked backwards while still not putting her down until he accidentally tripped and they fell to the ground with Rose on top of him. Rose's face was mere inches from Scorpius' and her heartbeat was going faster than normal. She could feel Scorpius's heartbeat through his shirt and his was going as fast as hers. He looked into her eyes for a moment and Rose could see emotions swimming through his beautiful grey eyes. Slowly, Scorpius leaned closer to the girl. Rose's eyes flickered close and she leaned forward to help close the distance between the two.

It was a soft and sweet kiss. But even that made fireworks erupt behind her eyes. All thoughts of everything flew out of Rose's head as she kissed him and the thought of getting the correct homework flew out of Scorpius's.

"Mr. Malfoy?" interrupted a voice.

The two jumped apart, stood up, and turned to find the librarian standing there with a knowing look on her face and a pile of books in her arms, "You left your books in the library."

She put the books on the floor and with that she turned and leaves the two teenagers standing there awkwardly.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was a slightly comical moment. Each time they were done laughing they looked at each and started laughing again. It continued like that until Rose stepped closer to Scorpius and held out her hand. Scorpius took it and they started walking towards Gryffindor tower after they grabbed their books.

"By the way," Scorpius said as they were walking towards the tower, "How about you tell me the third property of toad tongues?"

* * *

It was in their fifth year that they got together as a couple. Albus, Hugo, and James were shocked. The reactions were a mixture of happiness, shock, anger, and feeling the urge to pound Scorpius. Everyone felt a little bad for the young boy because even Albus-who was best friends with Scorpius- wanted to pound him.

Scorpius has tried to stay away from the three boys the first few days after the relationship started, but he knew he couldn't hide forever.

"Hey Scorpius!" a voice called one day while the young Slytherin boy was walking to a class.

Scorpius froze and turned to face the owner of the voice- James Sirius Potter.

"Hey," Scorpius replied nervously, "What's up?"

"Listen, Scorpius," James started, "We trust you and we're happy about you're relationship with Rose."

"But," continued Albus, "We still don't trust you. At all. So remember..."

"If you hurt her, make her upset, cheat on her, break her heart, or anything like that we will hunt you down and seriously you, okay?" Hugo ended.

"Okay," squeaked Scorpius.

"Alright," James said, "By the way...Uncle Ron is going to flip when he finds out. Plus, he'll help us hurt you... Got to get to class! Bye!"

The three turned and walked towards their classes leaving a very confused Scorpius behind them. Eventually, Scorpius woke up from his trance and ran to his next class. Luckily, he was only a few minuets late.

That night Rose Weasley pinned a letter to her parents telling them about her classes, new boyfriend, and life at Hogwarts.

* * *

_ Meanwhile_

Ron and Hermione Weasley were eating breakfast when a beautiful tawny owl flew through the window with two letters-one from their son and one from their daughter.

Hermione carefully untied them from the owl and handed one to her husband and began to read her son's letter. The two had began a ritual where they would each read a letter and then switch after they both read the first letter. Hermione smiled as she read about her eldest son's time at Hogwarts.

A loud clanking noise jerked Hermione out of her thoughts, and when she looked over in the direction of the noise she saw that her husband had passed out.

"Ron? Ron? RON?" Hermione cried rushing over to her husband.

He was out cold though. Hermione tried to figure out what had knocked her husband out. She slid the letter from their daughter out of her husband's hand and quickly skimmed over it before she noticed what had shocked him into passing out.

Their daughter was dating Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione dragged her husband to a couch where she laid him down. Then she for up and quickly penned a letter to her daughter telling her that she was glad she was enjoying her classes and that both Ron and herself supported their daughter's relationship. The last part may have stretched the truth a tad, but Ron wouldn't mind too much. Probably.

* * *

During their sixth year, somebody (not sure who) decided it would be a "great" idea for Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius Malfoy to come over to the Weasley's for Christmas. After a quick vote, the invitation was sent to the Malfoys'. Usually the guests at Christmas were the Weasleys, the Potters, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Teddy Lupin. Rose (and mostly everyone else) loved when everyone in her family got together for Christmas. Most of the time, people would stay at her house for a week or so and some of her favorite memories were set during Christmas break. Because she had such a big family, she often had people sleep in her room. But her favorite thing was the meals. Everyone would start talking at once and there would be laughter and at the end of the night there would often be singing. Often times James or her would begin the singing and everyone would just join right on in.

A few days after the invitations were sent out they received a reply. The Malfoys were going to come over for Christmas.

* * *

They arrived on Christmas Eve and were planning on leaving the next morning. Only things didn't turn out exactly like they had planned.

Rose opened the door for them when they arrived and smiled broadly at her boyfriend and his parents. After shaking Draco and Astoria's hands, she dragged Scorpius in the direction of the living room to introduce him to her family.

"These are my cousins James, Albus, and Lily Potter. But you already know them," Rose said. Scorpius nodded to the Potter kids with a small smile.

"This is my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur," explained Rose dragging over to her aunt and uncle. Scorpius politely shook their hands.

"This is my...cousin of sorts, Teddy Lupin," Rose said with a broad smile.

After a ton more introductions, Scorpius had met everyone in Rose's family.

Eventually, dinner was ready and everyone went and sat down at the huge table that had been put together outside with room for everyone.

James had a mischievous smile on his face when they all sat down. Rose eyed her cousin suspiciously as she bit into her food.

"What did you do, James?" asked Ginny noticing her son's smile.

"What? I haven't done anything," James replied.

Ginny frowned, but didn't press the subject and started talking to Hermione about their time at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were talking about how James had found the Marauder's Map.

Suddenly, James started smiling again-only this time it was the smile of someone who had done something and knew that they got away with it.

"Hey, Dad!" James said, "What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Harry looked pained for a second before answering, "I was going to propose to your mother by putting the ring on a breadstick, but I accidentally ate it."

There was a moment of silence before everyone started laughing. Even Harry managed to chuckle. Eventually the laughter died down and the conversations steered away from Harry's most embarrassing moment.

"Wait a second!" Harry suddenly said standing up, "I didn't want to say the embarrassing story out loud. I've been slipped truth serum!"

"BUM BUM BUUUUMM!" shouted Teddy at the top of his lungs.

"And it was someone in this very room!" Harry said again.

"We're outside," someone muttered.

Instantly, everyone was blaming each other of putting the truth potion in Harry's drink.

"I know who did it!" announced Ginny suddenly, "It was James!"

Everyone turned and looked at James Potter.

"I did put a frog in someone's food, but I didn't do the truth potion," James huffed.

Everyone froze and looked down at their food slightly worried that it was their own food. Albus stuck his knife in his food and pulled out a green frog. The frog was the same shade as his face. Albus through the frog over his shoulder where it hit Teddy squarely in the face. Teddy grinned and scooped up a pile of food before throwing it at the boy.

Thus began the food fight. Everyone began throwing food back and forth-the matter of the truth potion no longer important. Even the Malfoys' had joined into the fight. If someone looked into the backyard at that moment they wouldn't be surprised that the group was family. They'd be more surprised that even the adults were throwing food. Eventually, they were out of food to fling and they all settled back into their seats before they realized they were out of food.

"Now what?" asked Angelina.

"Um..." Ginny looked around and muttered something under her breath.

Boxes of pizza appeared on the table and everyone began to dig in.

Later that evening, the families were singing Christmas songs.

Draco yawned and stretched, "I suppose we must be going."

"You guys should stay," said Ginny, "We can make room...somewhere. And you can just leave in the morning."

Draco hesitated, but before he could refuse Astoria except happily.

And although Draco would never admit it, that was one of his favorite Christmas ever.

* * *

Whenever they were 28 Scorpius and Rose got married. It wasn't a huge, lavish wedding, but it was perfect all the same. Both of their families were there and their moms both cried. Ron had walked his daughter down the aisle proudly and gave her away to Scorpius even though everyone could tell it was hard for him. Albus was the best man and his speech included him telling Scorpius that he would still hurt the Malfoy boy if he hurt Rose. At the end of the wedding they went on their Honeymoon in the Bahamas.

* * *

They had four kids together and every Christmas they would spend a week or so with the family. Rejoicing at the time spent with the people that meant most to them. James, Albus, and Hugo checked in with the couple during their first couple years of marriage and contiuned with their threats, but even they had to agree that Scorpius was never going to hurt Rose.

* * *

_...And they lived happily ever after. _

(**A/N CHESSY ENDING FTW! I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Dedicated to my friend; ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96)**


End file.
